Abomination
The Abomination (real name Emil Blonsky) was a soldier turned monstrosity by gamma radiation, and is the evil counterpart of Hulk. Initially the "Abomination" was considered for the Avengers Iniative ordered by the World Security Council but this did not happen thanks to the intervention of Coulson, Stark and Sitwell. The Abomination was created by Stan Lee and Gil Kane. Personality Abomination is a Gamma villain. He was a soldier before being turned into a monster. Unlike the Hulk who's anger makes him strong. Abomination is super strong from the start. He has military, strategy and survivor skills on top of his super human strength. Compared to the Hulk he is much smarter than him. Appearances ''The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Abomination was one of the inmates in the Cube. When a breakout happened, he and Absorbing Man helped the Leader to take the Cube. When the Leader activated his Gamma dome in Las Vegas, Abomination used one of the Leader's Gamma devices to become even bigger and stronger, and faced Hulk. He was still defeated, but was found by Baron Zemo who recruited him as the last member of the original Masters of Evil. Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. Abomination was one of General Ross pet project to take on the Hulk. He already was a master stratigest, fighter, weapons expert and survivolist. He just needed to be a Gamma Monster. General Ross than transformed Emil into the Abomination. The transformation was not a success. He was out of control and was defeated by the Hulk. He came back from the depth of the ocean to take his revenge on the Hulk. Now General Ross is the Red Hulk and one of Abomination's targets. After being seemingly blown up by a Gamma bomb, he has his own team called C.R.A.S.H. and as soon as the battle begins he reveals that the Agents of C.R.A.S.H. are wearing cloaking belts which makes the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. look like they destroyed Vista Verde then he leaves. When S.M.A.S.H. returns Abomination reveals he reveals the United States Army pardoned and promoted him to 4 Star General and stationed at Vista Verde then dubbing himself General Abomination. As the Hulks spy on him he is seen to be using one of Red Hulk's Gamma weaponry called the Green Hammer. General Abomination is seen using the Green Hammer to destroy Vista Verda and uses his Jetpack to fly away. Red Hulk then attacks Abomination and destroys the Green Hammer but then Abomination is crushed by the sattelite. He soon then orders the Military to track down the Hulks. He is then seen in Manhattan fighting a gigantic Devil Dinosaur in a helicopter with two miliatry Jump Jets. He then kicked out of the helicopter by a vengeful Hulk. He and the Hulk soon battle but is ended up crushed by a cargo crate then it hit into the ocean by a normal sized Devil Dinosaur. Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers Powers and Abilities The gamma radiation that mutated the Abomination's body fortified his cellular structure and added, from some as yet unknown source, over 2000 pounds of bone marrow and tissue to his body. Unlike the Hulk's, the Abomination's transformation has proved stable; he cannot change back and forth between his human state and his superhuman state. '''Superhuman Strength': The Abomination possesses vast superhuman strength, enabling him to lift somewhere in excess of 200 tons. Although the Abomination's strength surpasses that of the Hulk at the Hulk's normal "calm" functional level, the Hulk has a specially adapted adrenal gland whose secretions trigger the release of far greater amounts of physical strength to correspond to his emotional state, while the Abomination does not. Hence, the Abomination's strength does not fluctuate like the Hulk's. His fists are capable of striking with a maximum force force equivalent to 500 pounds of TNT. The Abomination's great strength also extends into the highly developed and powerful muscles of his legs, enabling him to leap great distances. He can jump 870 feet straight into the air. He has been known to cover a distance of 2 miles in a single bound. Superhuman Stamina: The Abomination's highly advanced musculature produces vastly less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. He is capable of physically exerting himself at peak capacity for several days before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. Superhuman Durability: In addition to great strength, the Abomination's bodily tissues are substantially harder and more resistant to injury than the tissues of an ordinary human. The Abomination's skin is capable of withstanding great heat without blistering, up to 3,500 Fahrenheit, great cold without freezing, down to -175 Fahrenheit, and great impacts without injury. His body is also capable of withstanding tremendous impact forces, such as artillery shells and powerful energy blasts, without sustaining injury. Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite his great physical resilience, it is possible to injure him. However, he possesses an accelerated healing factor similar to that possessed by the Hulk. As a result, he is capable of regenerating great amounts of damaged or destroyed tissue with much greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. While the full extent of his healing powers are unknown they are inferior to those of the Hulk since the Hulk's healing powers, much like his strength, increases as he becomes angrier. The Abomination is also immune to all known Earthly diseases and infections. Underwater Breathing: The Abomination's lung capacity is higher than the Hulk's, allowing him to breathe underwater for longer periods of time. Suspended Animation: Extreme pain, cold, or extended lack of oxygen can cause the Abomination to enter a coma-like state of suspended animation, in which he can survive, perhaps indefinitely. Trivia *In Gargoyles, Broadway's appearance is similar to Abomination due of having spikes on his head, fin-like ears, and color. *He was referenced in the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. episode, T.R.A.C.K.S.. Gallery Abomination MCU.jpg|Abomination in The Incredible Hulk. Emil_Blonsky.jpg Abomination- Earth Mightiest Heroes.png|Abomination as he appears in"The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes". Abomination- Earth Mightiest Heroes01.png Abomination- Earth Mightiest Heroes02.png Abomination- Earth Mightiest Heroes03.jpg Abomination- Earth Mightiest Heroes04.jpg Abomination-vs-Hulk.png Abomination-vs-Hulk02.png Abomination EMH.png Abomination&Wasp.png TheLeader08.png Abomination in S.M.A.S.H.png Abomination in Hulk Agents of Smash.png Avengersemhtvspot3.png Abomination-DWA.jpg|In Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers Abomination MDWTA Chart.png BlonskyInjected-TIH.png|Blonsky is injected with the Super Soldier Serum Incredible-hulk-movie-screencaps.com-11982.jpg|Abomination's defeat Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Marvel Supervillains Category:Monsters Category:Adults Category:Characters Category:Giants Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Mutants Category:Animated characters Category:Soldiers Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. characters Category:Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:TV Animation Characters